Times Dean Said 'I Love You'
by silnt.whisperer
Summary: Dean Winchester was never the one to say "I Love You" very often. But what made him change? WARNINGS: WINCEST, MPREG. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO FLAMES.


Title: Times Dean Said "I Love You"

Rating: T

Pairing: Sam/Dean

Warning: Mpreg

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sam and Dean. They belong to the awesome man Eric Kripke.  
Although i do own the plot and all the mistakes too. yes! they are mine! And also i own JJ and baby girl!

A/N: Am in Denver right now at my aunt's place, sulking over missing the con. my big brother and cousins went out but i had to sulk, so i stayed back. thats when this idea came to me. hope you guys will like it. and please please let me know how is it. Reviews are love and chocolates for me and right now i want both so badly coz i should be in NJ now!! not in Denver!! so please please leave me some love...a BIG shout to all those who are in NJ. ENJOY GUYS!! alright now enough of my ramblings...happy reading xx

Times Dean said "I Love You"!

Dean Mr. no chick flick moments Winchester hardly used the phrase "I Love You". The three magical words which make every lover and beloved blush and smile was not Dean's cup of tea. He seldom used the word – desperate times call desperate measure – but that doesn't mean that he never meant when he said the three words of love……to his brother…ONLY at first…then may be others too…

1. The first time Dean said that to Sam was on his Graduation Day...he could have kept his mouth shut but his brother was looking so fucking handsome and sexy in his Graduation robe that Dean couldn't stop himself but blurt out "I love you Sammy" after congratulating him. Sam's smile was genuine, his dimples going deeper than ever before as if…..as if he has been waiting for the moment to come…..any reply on his part was muffled by Dean's lips crushing into his in a deep passionate kiss. That night they spent together in Sam's bed cuddling and rolling under the blankets, just feeling each other's presence, murmuring sweet love to each other. That was so Sammy's idea...Not Dean's…no sir, never. If Dean had his way...He would have probably pinned Sam to the wall and fucked him hard until Sam moaned his name begging for more – that was the usual Dean Winchester style. But that day was Sammy's day and Dean decided to play good boy and have the kid his way – fucking girlish way Sammy.

2. The next time Dean uttered the word was in response to his baby brother's whimpering plea. He was mad at Sam…actually he was super mad at Sam. All his life he wanted nothing but to have his baby brother close to him…but that stubborn bitch had his way and he was on his way to his 'fucking' normal life as Joe College. Though he felt sorry for the way their dad kicked Sam out, he still couldn't accept the truth that his baby brother has chosen to be normal over Dean. So although he drove Sam to the bus stop, he never uttered a word and any attempt from the said brother's side was met with a death glare from Dean. But just as Sam was about to board the bus, the kid called out helplessly to his big brother – yet Dean had steeled his heart and didn't spare a glance at Sam. But the stubborn 'betraying' bitch had his way. "I love you Deanie", that whimper was impossible to ignore and Dean was determined not to turn back. But the moment he did, he was met with two flooded puppy eyes peering from the brown mop, looking all helpless and 'fuck' cute! And before Dean could spell his own name, he was there wrapping his 'big' baby brother to his torso, kissing his temple and rubbing circles on his back. "I love you too Sammy" and with that tears streamed through his cheek. Chick-flick moments could go take a hide!

3. The next time was after their re-union. But that was nothing hot. Dean was the one took the first step but Sam's lips never parted. "Am with Jess Dean….", he had explained very calmly, but Dean could hear the regret in his voice. And his idea was confirmed when that night Sam had moaned "need you Dee" in his sleep. Dean had slept with a satisfied and content smile in his face – his brother still ached for him. "I love you Sammy…..will always do baby".

4. The next time was the best moment of Dean's life. The reason? Well he just got the news that he was going to be a daddy! Although that was the last thing Dean had ever planned of, but watching his brother smiling all big and toothy, waving the pregnancy test in front of his eyes, that was a Kodak moment of Dean's life. Granted that they didn't have safe sex for a while because both of them were out of condoms and Dean was too horny to get one from the store, yet none of them thought the possibility of having a child so soon. Hell Sam was only 22, just 3 months shy of turning 23! But still both of them were happy. Sam hadn't been feeling good for the whole of the last month. He kept throwing up anything and everything and complained of backache too often. Both of them thought it must have been the flu or something, but when the symptoms persisted for so long, accompanied by Sam's weird cravings Dean got suspicious. But before he could voice his concern to his baby brother, Sam had already beat him to the proof of himself being pregnant with Dean's child. What made Dean the happiest man on earth was the fact that the date was January 24th Sam gave him the news of his pregnancy. Dean felt like it was the best birthday ever and the best birthday gift in lifetime. Placing his hand over Sam's slightly rounded chubby tummy, Dean kissed his lips, "I love you Sammy. I love you more than anything and anyone else in this world. Thank you so much baby, this is the best news ever!" Sam's replies were muffled and eventually quieted with Dean's tongue invading his mouth as his brother bit on his lower lip lightly.

5. Dean had lost count of the times he had said 'I love you' to his brother over the next seven months as Sam's pregnancy had progressed. He always knew his baby brother was a bit of a girl but THIS? 'GOD' Dean thought horrified, 'this wasn't even close to what I have imagined a hormonal Sam would have been'. His brother was moody, cranky, emotional, tired, huge and miserable. He would cry at the drop of hat and within minutes he would be back to his bitchy self. And Dean terribly missed his normal, usual, non-hormonal brother like crazy. The worst part was that as soon as Sam had started showing he wouldn't let Dean touch him. It was okay with Dean for a while but soon he grew impatient and then plain angry.

"WHAT THE HELL Sam? YOU NOW GOT A PROBLEM IF I KISS YOU TOO?" Dean had yelled one day when he decided that enough was enough. But damn if his little brother would just let him be angry. Sam, which Dean had least expected, had started crying like someone had killed his puppy.

"I – I don't want you to look at me like this. When- when I'm all fat and ugly. You won't even want to touch me then, let alone kiss me Deeee" and with that came down the water fall from Sam's eyes.

Dean had rushed to his brother and hugged him as tight as he could. "Don't think like that baby. Why would I hate you huh? You know that I love you right? I love you so much. And you are not fat Sammy. You are pregnant with our baby and that's reason enough for me to love you more baby. Don't you ever think like that okay?" When he had felt Sam nod against his shoulder, Dean had carefully pulled back and smiled at Sam's smiling face. 'At least one problem solved' he had thought before helping Sam pull his pants down and have a great night.

6. Sam would cry watching a happy movie as well as a sad movie. He even cried watching action flicks! The reason? "Dean what if someone do that to you huh? Or to me, while- while am pregnant! I can't lose the baby Dee" Sam had cried through the whole of Die hard 4.0 and Dean had miserably failed to make him understand that nothing like that would happen to either of them. The only thing that calmed the pregnant man down was his big brother saying, "I love you Sammy" to him over and over again.

7. The night JJ was born, Sam and Dean had a huge fight. Sam was sick of Dean's dirty habits of putting his socks and under wears on the sink, food packets and candy wrappers lying messily on the floor and his boots lying in the middle of the room. He had tried a lot to teach manners and cleanliness to his brother but the older boy could care less. And Sam had had enough of that. He was sick of telling Dean every time and he was sick of cleaning the room every half an hour. That and also his back hurt like fuck and he couldn't even stand up or sit down without groaning. So when Sam returned from throwing the wastes outside, he lost his cool to find the bed piled up with Dean's shirts and boxers and the said brother rummaging through Sam's bags with a half eaten burger in hand.

"DEAN WINCHESTER WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Sam had screamed at the top of his voice. Dean, apparently, was looking for his lucky boxer and didn't take Sam's accusations of him being a 'pig' lightly. One thing led to the other and both of them had ended up yelling 'FUCK YOU ASSHOLE' at each other before Dean had stormed out of the motel room. It was long after dark when Dean had returned to a super clean room and his lucky boxer folded neatly over the bed. The water was running in the bathroom, and Dean knew Sam was in there. He had felt bad yelling at his brother and taking off on him like that but he needed to cool off. He laid on the bed and thought of every possible way to make it up to Sam. His train of thoughts were cut off when a thud followed by a groan came from inside the bathroom. Dean had leaped from the bed and rushed to the bathroom door. His instinct had said to go inside but he thought of knocking first, not wanting to make his brother madder. "Sammy? You okay there baby?" Dean had called softly, knocking the door. When he got no reply he panicked. "Sammy say something babe. Or am coming inside now" he said worriedly.

"Dee ee ee" was the reply that had come from inside but Sam's voice was pain filled. Dean had pushed the door open, his eyes landing on his brother who was sitting on the closed toilet seat, holding his belly.

"Sammy?" Dean's voice trembled with fear, "What was the sound babe? You okay?" He took Sam face in his hands and searched for any visible injury. But his brother smiled a little and shook his head. "Dee the baby. The baby's coming!" There was a long pause and then "Oh Sammy I love you so much!" was the reply from an excited Dean.

8. After a long painful hour, both the boys couldn't stop smiling and at the same time couldn't stop the tears streaming both their cheeks, as Sam lay exhausted on the bed, and Dean beside him with the baby in his arms. The usually chatter box older brother was surprisingly too happy to make a complete sentence only uttering, "I love you so much Sammy, I love you so much".

9. After JJ, James Johnathan Winchester, was born the first thing Dean did was to throw away his motto of 'no chick-flick moments' because common he wasn't a heartless bastard who wouldn't say 'I love you' to his son and lover/brother. Not that he was one before; just he wasn't a parent then. He was a cocky big brother/lover. But now with the kid, who seemed to look more and more like Sam with the passing days, he couldn't stop himself from saying the three words of magic every now and then. May be it was a perk of being a father. He had also finally settled down, had a steady job of a mechanic at a local garage and a home to themselves. Sam worked as a teacher until now. He took the month off from work. They had the perfect little life, hunting only on weekends.

10. JJ was five and a bright kid like Sam but he had Dean's passion for classic cars, hunting, guns and rock music. Dean whistled as he finished off with brushing his hair. He grabbed his jacket and flew downstairs to meet his family before going to work. It was Friday and Dean's favorite day as it meant two days to spend with his big and small baby at home. He saw Sam trying to make JJ drink the milk, his back towards Dean. The older man quietly walked behind Sam and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hey honey" Dean murmured in his brother's ear. Sam giggled "hey yourself" but went back to "Common Juju drink it for Daddy" while the little boy shook his head declaring 'NO'. Dean kissed his brother's neck, "leave him today baby. May be he's just not in the mood" he tried to let the kid off the torture. Sam gave an annoyed sigh and put the glass on the table, "He's never in the mood Dean" he said angrily and moved out of Dean arms. He grimaced in pain and rubbed his abdomen.

"Sammy you alright?" Dean asked worriedly as he helped his brother on the chair. Sam nodded, "yeah am fine. Your baby girl's getting stronger everyday". Dean smiled and kissed the top of Sam's head, "You gonna be okay by yourself today?" he asked rubbing over his brother's nine month pregnant stomach. "I'll be fine" Sam assured him with a dimpled smile. JJ climbed on Sam's lap and kissed on the belly hugging it with his dear life. "I's dwink the milk daddy" he said softly looking at Sam. Both his fathers smiled and hugged him.

"I love you guys so much" Dean murmured smiling. Who would have thought that his life would take a turn like this? But then again, anything could happen with them. They were WINCHESTERS after all.

Like it? Hate it? Please leave me some love! Tc *hugs* Su


End file.
